MEET THE STATES
by angex-13
Summary: THIS IS NOT A YAOI. Why is America late to a World Meeting? Well, he has to take care of his states. Russia/OCstate
1. SAY HELLO TO THE WORLD STATES

Hoping for this to turn this into a saga so I can write seperate stories for different states. like Japan/Hawaii was my next one I wanted to do but only if this one goes well. I hope to not F up any characters and make the people happy. Make as many comments as you want I will do my best.

Love Angex

* * *

><p>MEET THE STATES: CHAPTER ONE<p>

Say hello to the world states

The world meeting was supposed to take place ten minutes ago and still America wasn't there. Most were relieved by his absence (Mostly England) and some argued that the meeting should continue as planned, the problem was that America was too powerful of a country to be left out. So, the arguing continued as Japan wanted to wait, Germany and England wanted to just start already, and Canada... well everyone else started picking sides on the debate.

And like every debate Germany seemed to be the loudest, he had everyone shut up and sat down in a second. Then Italy raised his hand and waved it frantically. Germany glared at him and asked politely (understatement) what the *beep* he wanted.

The small, cheerful Italy asked his alli if it was okay if he could pass out pasta to the other nations because Italy was hungry because he skipped breakfast because Germany yelled at him and he forgot to eat because Germany was being mean and blah blah blah.

Continuing on with the story, if you must know America did make it to the meeting... with the states.

The door swung open quickly as America practically stumbled into the meeting with 49 children of all colors and styles came running in dragging America along.

These were the states, each child of about 8 years old was a part of America but since they had their own separate freedoms as states each one a entity or body of their own but were still part of America. They were like his children.

Germany and England were the first to say anything with a silent "What the hell?" In unison, followed by an "Aaaaaw!" From Italy.

England's thick eyebrow twitched. "Why are the States here?" America was too busy trying to calm some of the rowdy states to notice England's question.

England actually liked the States from what little he saw of them. He recalled one by the name of Jersey telling America to 'Shut up, America'. But that wasn't at a meeting of all places for him to bring them! They were too young to be exposed to the other nations. He knew America should fear that the small states could be heavily influenced by the other countries in a more negative then positive way.

He glanced towards the quite Russia smiling at a small tan state in a hula skirt and long black hair, Hawaii, who had cowered behind him as she stared at a saddened Japan.

A tight pants wearing state called California flicked his wrist in a gay manner at the Brit. "Cuz, mommy Lilly is mad at daddy Alfred."

The countries that were just watching in amusement were stunned. Mommy Lilly? No had heard of the American being with someone, but she was these states 'mother'?

But no one could start bombarding the American for questions for German stood tall and bellowed. "We still have a meeting to run here!"

Within ten minutes they got the states and Italy to sit on one side of the room and color in their coloring book that America brought for them as the meeting started.

Germany brought out a paper and began. "First order of business is that I am a meany face with a potato body and-" Germany now feeling like an idiot for not noticing the bright magenta crayon scribbled on his notes. "STATES! WHAT IS THE MEENING OF THIS!"

An offended brunette state, Wyoming, jumped up and shouted back at the German defiantly. "It was Italy! He stole my crayon to do it!"

Everyone looked at the Italian with a bright magenta crayon...

The German twitched in anger. "I will deal with you later." The Italian had a 'kid caught with a cookie from the cookie jar' look on his face. The German went back to his paper. "What I meant to say was, our first problem is... oil" A lot of countries groaned. This was going to be a long meeting...

The countries then began pointing fingers at each other shouting "They have plenty to spare!" and the others would reply "We gave you enough!" They only stopped when the German yelled at them and had them sit down and shut up.

Canada raised his hand meekly. "Alaska may have extra oil..."

Everyone went silent, except America who shouted. "Where did he come from?"

... -.-'

Everyone was more concerned with Alaska. No one had saw him or even knew if the 50th state existed. Spain, England, and even Japan had tried to take control of Alaska at one point but they said they never directly met the guy. He lived in solitude up north between Russia and Canada. Only America and Russia had met him but neither would talk about him and most assumed he just did not exist.

They then turned to Russia who was preoccupied by the tiny Hawaii who had stayed with the Russian instead of sitting with the other states. She was sitting on his lap talking quietly in whispers to him and he would whisper back just as quietly, she looked tiny with the large Russian. An outsider may think the scene was cute but it set people on edge.

The little Hawaii turned to rest of the countries. She then said happily while waving her hand in the air frantically. "I and Russia think that Alaska should come here!"

"NO!"

This pulled attention to a not so happy looking America. "Alaska would not even come anyway-"

"I'll ask Alaska." Said a cheerful Russia.

America shouted. "YOU will stay away from Alaska!"

Germany stood before the arguing continued. "This needs to be resolved so Alaska WILL come and if you don't ask Alaska yourself America then I WILL get Alaska."

America jumped up. "Alaska is a part of ME and I say no!"

Germany looked unfazed. "Then I guess I am going to Alaska. Anyone in disagreement?"

No one disagreed they didn't just want to solve the oil problem but they wanted to meet this Alaska person. Then Japan raised his hand. America smiled. "See someone agrees with me!"

Japan then replied. "Actually I wanted to go with Germany."

Americas face fell quickly. "But- But- NO!" But he was ignored as the meeting was drawn to an end. Which made Italy sad because he and the states were not finished with their coloring pages.


	2. WELCOME TO ALASKA! HI LILLY!

It was cold. Freezing cold and Germany was not too happy about his choice in going himself to Alaska. Once Japan had seen the Alaskan terrain from the port, he decided to stay with the boat. Germany should have made America do it himself.

Germany was riding a dog driven sled through the cold snow filled lands of Alaska. He had ten dogs pulled the sled at full speed.

This was "day two" of his journey and he had yet to eat during his stops. The snow had let so he decided to stop the dogs and rest. He looked into his sleigh for his food only to find movement under the packed blankets. He moved the blanket to find a sleeping Italy and Wyoming covered in food or what remained of it. The German was *beep*-ed. He screams at the top of his frozen lungs. "WHAT THE *BEEP* ARE YOU *BEEP*ING DO HERE YOU *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEEEEEEEP*!" The Italian and Wyoming barely moved after the Germans rant. Germany sighed and threw the blankets back on the two. He decided to just find Alaska as quickly as possible before the snow came back.

Italy was very warm and sleepy after eating so much. He and his little friend Wyoming really wanted to see Alaska so they decided to take a nap on the boat ride to pass the time and neither wanted to leave the warmth of the thick covers.

The next day out in the frozen plains, Germany was hungry and he knew he saw that snowflake already! He was lost and angry. He wondered if the STILL sleeping Italian would taste like pasta...

SCREEEECH!

The sled caught a patch of ice and Germany went flying into the snow. Unfortunately for him, the sled didn't tilt over. The sled continued on without him. He got up and grunted, "Stupid *beep*".

He began to trudge through the snow in the direction of the fleeing sled.

She watched the strange man struggle through the snow about a mile away from her through binoculars. She kind of felt bad for him. She watched as the man finally collapsed in the snow, she jumped onto the back of a large brown bear as the cub climbed onto her shoulder. She smiled. "Let's go help them."

Germany was warm when he began to wake. Did he die? He opened his eyes slowly for the room was brightly lit. He made out the outline of someone hovering over him. The figure spoke in an irritated feminine voice. "Are you alright?"

Germany didn't even have second thoughts before he launched himself at the figure, and pinned it to the ground. At some point during his attack he got his knife out of his pocket and had it at the neck of the still blurry figure. But as soon as he attacked, he was disarmed with practiced grace and he found himself on the ground with his own knife to his neck.

It took Germany a few seconds to clearly see the female above him. Her skin was the color of paper; her eyes were blue with a thin ring of green around the pupil, her hair hung around her face in slightly waved sections, and a pair of slender black rectangular glasses that slid down her nose as she stared at him slightly peeved. "What are you doing here?"

The German aggravatedly replies, "I am here to speak to Alaska."

The girl blinked then said in a 'matter of factly' tone "Well, he is not here."

Germany sat up quickly and caught the girl off guard, she fell on her backside. The knife skidded across the floor. He yelled "And who the *beep* are you?"

The girl rubbed her sore backside, "I am Lilly, you ungrateful twit."

Germany's face was red with anger, "GRATEFUL? WHY THE *BEEP* SHOULD I BE GRATEFUL?"

Lilly angrily "Because I saved you and your friends from the snow."

"Well I was fi-"

The German looked over to see Wyoming poking him with a half-eaten chicken leg. The German's stomach growled loudly. Wyoming smiled. "Are you hungry Mister German?" Germany forgot about Lilly and reached for the chicken leg. At the last second, Wyoming swiped it and started to wolf it down. "Wait, let me have *munch* one more bite... "She ate the rest of the chicken leg quickly before she handed the bone to Germany.

The German grabbed her by the front of her plaid shirt and he looked like he was about to hurt her. Lilly was about to pounce, but Italy came in with a plate of more chicken. Everyone stopped to look at him. Italy smiled brightly, "Germany! Your awa-." He didn't have time to greet his alli before he found himself tackled by Germany. The German grabbed the chicken and ran to a corner to devour the bird. Italy was on the floor still a bit dazed.

Lilly sighed and stood. Wyoming came up to her. "Mommy Lilly! You live with Alaska?"

Germany stopped in half bite to look up at Wyoming, hugging onto her 'mother's' leg. Wait... this is Lilly?

Lilly looked displeased. "I am not your mother. I am your babysitter."

Wyoming frowned, "But daddy Alfred doesn't have time to play with us!"

"I have to deal with him to, now stop calling me mother. It's awkward..."

Italy decided it was his turn to speak "So are you married to America? I've never heard of a Lilly country! Where are you on a map? Can we be Allis?-" Germany threw a hunk of chicken at the Italians head. Italy rubbed his head and shut up quickly.

Lilly frowned, "I would NEVER marry Alfred and besides I am not a country. Just a babysitter of states. Also I can be a friend of Italy's. I've always liked you country people." She smiled at the Italian with a now brightened mood.

Italy hugged his new friend who just started picking chicken out of his hair. Italy started messing with her hair as well, "Your hair feels like silk, it feels so fake." Lilly took offense to his words and was about to smack him, but Italy defended himself quickly. "I meant it is unnaturally pretty! It is a good thing! It is unique and it is like the color of sunflowers!" He had his hands in front of his face to defend from blows but they never came. Italy moved his hands slightly and saw the hint of a new type of anger in her eyes. It was a deep scar that had resurfaced but it was quickly gone.

She then smiled and said calmly "That's alright... oh and my hair is almost a white blonde far from a deep sunflower yellow." The word sunflower came almost forced but it was unnoticed by the stupid little Italian. Who was already distracted by Wyoming who was tackling him.

After five minutes of calming everyone down, they all sat in a circle in the middle of the floor. Germany was munching on the last of the chicken as Italy tried to get one more bite, but Germany would swat him away. Wyoming curled up next to Italy in a large wool blanket. Lilly sat by the fireplace and warmed up some water. Germany was the one to break the silence. "So if you babysit the states, why are here in Alaska's home?"

Lilly replied quickly, "I also do Alaska's work. He does not socialize very often so I do most the work..."

Italy rubs the back of his neck, "Sounds like a lot of work."

Lilly's eyebrow raises at the Italian, "I assume you do a lot of work too, you know, being a country and all..."

German laughs and starts choking on a piece of chicken. He jumps up in his pain. Italy begins to panic and flares his arms around. "Lilly! Germany is dyeing! What do we do!"

Lilly was about to help, but Italy took it upon himself to help... by kicking Germany in the crotch. Lilly yells at the Italian, "Why did you do that?"

Italy answered still in panic, "I didn't know what else to do!"

While they were arguing the door had opened and the new guests had entered. Wyoming was still asleep and Germany was too busy choking to notice them. One of the new guests walks behind Germany and put their arms around his waist. Before Germany could react the person performed the hymlick maneuver and out popped the piece of chicken onto the floor.

Everyone went silent to look to see Hawaii poke her head out over the shoulder of a cutely smiling Russia.

"Hello again, Lilly..."


End file.
